Forum:Military Assets: 4,000 EMS without MP?
I've noticed that in the wiki, in multiple locations, it states that the best outcomes can be achieved without multiplayer, but I haven't seen or heard about a single example where someone had actually gotten to 8,000 war assets. Can anyone verify that it's possible? I don't mean with a link to Bioware's official position that the best endings can be achieved in single-player, I mean a verifiable method of getting above 8,000 war assets, or at least a screen shot where someone has 8,000 war assets. Otherwise, this claim should be removed wherever it's made, or at the least, it should be mentioned that no one knows how to actually accomplish the task without an iOS application or the multiplayer. The max amount of war assets you need is 6000 in order to get all three endings. I only have sp and I have gotten all three endings, but it required that I scour the galaxy for all assets. Plus playing the previous games also plays a major role in this too by giving you the best endings in some missions.Geth_Prototype 8:57, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :Incorrect. There's a special ending that can be unlocked if you have 5000 EMS (or 4000 and pass the persuade check with TIM at the end since that's worth another 1000). Kestrella 23:01, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Ah. 5000 then. My bad. Geth_Prototype 8:46, April 26, 2012 Modify the values in coalesced. Personally I've upped both the Geth and Quarian fleets to give me 2000 each after completing Rannoch, since they're supposed to be biggest fleets in the galaxy. Don't know what sort of system War Assets use if the entire Quarian fleet has less value than Alliance Fifth Fleet in the end. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 16:30, April 26, 2012 (UTC) It's not possible. The sticky Bioware put up saying that it was mysteriously disappeared after a few people datamined the game and emailed the results to a Bioware rep. There's an ongoing thread on the BSN forums of people who've done datamining discussing why Bioware isn't answering their emails or issuing statements on the topic. While a few people have gone on that thread claiming they got the necessary EMS, all have refused to post screenshots with proof, and a few brave souls came back later admitting they were wrong and got TMS and EMS confused. To add insult to injury, of the not-enough war assets in the game not all apply to your actual score. The final war asset check the game runs happens before the assault on the Cerberus base, so any assets aquired after that don't count. Of course it still wouldn't be enough if they did, but it just goes to show that somebody somewhere really wasn't paying attention when running the numbers. For now you can indeed "fix" it by manually eiditing war asset values in your coalesced file. Kestrella 23:01, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Thankyou Kestrella, for clarifying that EMS for the final missions is calculated just prior to the attack on the Cerberus base. Now I know when to go online, play a few rounds of ME3 multiplayer and raise my readiness for the final push. Infiltrator N7 02:14, April 27, 2012 (UTC) i think you might be able to reach up to 3,700+ EMS if you had wreav instead of wrex + sabotaged cure + recruited mordin for crucible, killed kirrahe on virmire + spoke to tolan on sur'kesh, and then did everything else "right" (saved citadel, recruited both geth and quarians, saved collector base etc). haven't been able to verify this yet (only had 3,710 on my "best" playthrough yet), but the war asset numbers speak for themselves. Temporaryeditor78 15:32, April 27, 2012 (UTC) I had 5,800 EMS points, the majority of which were received by completing virtually every single mission (main + side) in the game. So it is indeed possible. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 11:32, April 27, 2012 (UTC) :Screenshot. Seriously. I've seen people make this claim time and time again and not a single one of them can back it up with evidence. Also, just for the record, you're checking the lowest bar on the War Asset screen, right? The one that says *Effective* Military Strength? Not the top one that says *Total* Military Strength? Kestrella 11:46, April 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Some of the people claiming to have over 4000 EMS without multiplayer downloaded a modifified coalesced.bin at some point (probaply to unlock some CE/DLC stuff) and didn't realize most of the available files on the internet also change the war asset values. --ShardofTruth 12:14, April 27, 2012 (UTC) It is possible without multiplayer, but one needs to do one of two things: modify the coalesced.bin file, or play Mass Effect: Datapad. So, technically, Bioware was telling the truth when they said it was possible without multiplayer to earn 4000 EMS. However, with the single-player campaign alone, it is impossible. And that is apparently what people thought Bioware meant.--TarquiniusModestus 20:13, April 27, 2012 (UTC) ::There is a way to SORT OF do it without multiplayer. You actually have to play the multiplayer, but do it on your own in a private lobby. That way you are playing the multiplayer, but you arent as well. Though I cant see why you wouldnt just play the multiplayer, best part of ME3 in my opinion. FeckThisShyt 04:45, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :::I very specifically switched from MMOs to RPGs to get away from my dearly beloved fellow gamers. After 3 years of runescape, 5 years of WoW, and 6 months of Rift, I have spent the last year and a half basking in the utter delight that is fighting with me, myself and I, possibly accompanied by npcs under my control. So yeah.... Thanks but no thanks, I'll stick to editing the coalesced file. Kestrella 09:52, May 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::If that is adressed to me, then you seem to have misunderstood me. You are playing multiplayer, but you are playing it alone. Which would (to me) seem to fulfill your "me, myself and I" criterion. An infiltrator and a sentinel can both easily burn through bronze missions solo, and leveling to 20 is quick FeckThisShyt 02:14, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :::::It is possible to play MP by yourself in a private room. However it’s very hard, even in Bronze difficulty. I have never been able to complete one mission of ten waves. The most I’ve been able to survive is five. After playing MP by myself on and off for a week, I was only able to raise the galactic readiness of on sector by one. Maybe I just stink at MP --RayShepp654 20:01, May 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::"Maybe I just stink at MP." I cant think of any way to say it nicely, so will just parrot it back at you :P ::::I dont know what classes you are playing, but the sentinels (tank krogan particularily) and infiltrators are literally invulnerable on bronze, the only way you can die is if you go into a coma while playing :P. ::::Try either of them. FeckThisShyt 18:14, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::It is highly possible to solo the whole 11 rounds with an Infiltrator - I did just that with a Salarian Infiltrator, but a lot of running and evasive manoeuvres. Cloak is a must (duh). The right maps and enemy type helps a lot too (I went Firebase Dagger and Geth). The most difficult objective is where you need to stay at the same area till the meter is complete. Somehow, I manage to survive that objective due to some oddity - the enemies wouldn't come close to me when I was taking cover. — Teugene (Talk) 18:25, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Well that sucks, now i know i will never get the perfect ending no matter if i get all assets due to the fact i never will have xbox live so i wont get bonus assets from multiplayer or the fact that i havent played the games before that( i cant be bothered to splash out another £40 or so(NICE MONEY LEECHING PLAN BIOWARE>:@). so basically i spent my money on a game that to get the entire experience means you need to have ALOT OF MONEY which people don't have these days. WARNING TO ALL THOSE THINKING OF GETTING ME3(and cant afford online): you are better off getting skyrim (that was not to degrade mass effect as it is overall a good game but it seems like bioware ruined it.....again)-- 17:51, June 4, 2013 (UTC) I got 4012 EMS without multiplayer. Did all the quests and stuff. This was just after Horizon, just before the Cerberus base (Although I'm not sure if it's the same mission you guys' are talking about, this is my first playthrough). This included all the DLC too, though. If you have logged into http://social.bioware.com/n7hq with a linked Origin Account, you can go to the 'Galaxy at War' Tab, and use this mini-game to increase your percentages up to 100%. This is a stripped-down version of ME Datapad (discontinued?) It's a simple deploy units, then return to collect EMS % in 1, 3, or 5 hour increments.